


Paranormal

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Paranormal Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: The 2kl2 donnie or mikey having a paranormal investigator/demon hunter s/o ( like from supernatural please) thank youAN: I thought I would do both in a head cannon style. Hope this is okay.





	Paranormal

Donnie:   
He would be a little reserved at first. He might even question you about if such things even existed. He would provide the excuse that he’d never seen such things and couldn’t quite believe it. You would smirk and say that the reason he had never seen anything was because you were good at your job.   
But he would certainly be interested when you start to talk about your equipment. He would be fascinated by everything you use, especially if it had a scientific explanation, such as a tracking device or perhaps a spirt box. You can counter every question he has, and your knowledge is what convinces him before he sees it for himself.   
He might come out the first few times, just to confirm it was real. But the bit he really enjoys is researching with you. You come in one day, saying you had found out that a creature you were searching for was a Gremlin and he would be diving into his sources, searching for any part which might help you with your search. You might fall asleep and wake up to piles of research. He would justify it by saying that you had a big issue ahead of you, he would do everything in his power to make sure you had all the information you need.   
Mikey:   
Unlike Donnie, he would have no reason not to believe you and would want to go out with you straight away. He would find the whole thing an adrenaline rush and would quickly become addicted. Mikey would like to try new things, experience everything new, strange and bizarre about this new world.   
A small part of him would like to see how different they all look. He wasn’t alone. At first, he might question their actions, calling them evil. But you would tell him that these creatures had been trapped, hurt, tormented or even worse. You would explain to him that theres always a reason behind their actions and, just because you couldn’t see them didn’t mean they weren’t there. Even if they were evil or just trapped and in pain, they would be looking for something. Nothing is evil for the sake of being evil.   
Some creatures, Mikey would be able to connect to. The ones that were scared and fearful of humans, he would be able to present himself as different like them. They would trust him and allow you to help the poor creature find whatever they were looking for.


End file.
